


Darla

by efnisien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor has his reasons for choosing darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darla

Connor had not realized how much shadow he walked in until she dazzled him: not so much fair of face as flawless. That was when he started distrusting her. After all, hadn't his father--the one who had taken him away from the house of sin, the one who had raised him--told him about Angelus and the way he snared his prey with his beauty?

She shone like a lamp; but lamps also burned, lamps were also homes to fire. It was no surprise when he circled back to dark Cordelia and stood by while she slashed open the girl's throat.


End file.
